There are many types of jewelry organizers known. One type of a known jewelry organizer is in the form of a container with relatively high sides and back walls and a top that is hinged to the back wall to permit access into the container. Earring stands are fixed to the bottom of the container. A particular disadvantage with this type of jewelry organizer is that it is very difficult to insert and remove jewelry items from the stands because the side walls and hinged top limit the amount of space available.
Yet another type of jewelry organizer proposes racks that slide into a box-like container having a single open side. Again, a disadvantage with this type of jewelry organizer is that because the racks are designed as an integral part of the box-like container, when the racks are removed from the container, the racks cannot be placed on a horizontal surface without falling over. In addition, because there is only one open side, access to the jewelry located inside the container is limited.
It is desirable to provide a jewelry organizer that allows various jewelry articles to be neatly arranged, easily viewed and simply retrieved. In addition, it is desirable to provide a jewelry organizer that holds a large quantity of jewelry articles.